Twilight Zombies: Escape from Castle Town
by Villain-of-Awesome
Summary: A Zombie Apocalypse has struck Hyrule! Now four survivors of the infection, Zelda, Telma, Agitha, and Ilia, must work together; not only to find the cause and the cure for the infection, but also to stay alive.
1. Introduction

So what's this about, Villain? Are you really doing a Zombie Apocalypse thing? HELL YES! Who doesn't like a good Zombie Apocalypse_? Night of the Living Dead, 28 Days Later, Shawn of the Dead, Resident Evil, Left 4 Dead_, I can go on for hours about the genre. It's not the most original thing in the world, but it is still just plain good clean fun. Now I hope you guys enjoy this! And don't forget to check out my parodies also! Happy reading!

* * *

**Twilight Zombies: Escape From Castle Town**

It's only been two short years since the Twilight Incident. Link, the Hero of Light, saved our land from an unspeakable evil, one that doomed the life of the very world we lived in. I, Hyrule's Princess, could do absolutely nothing but stand idly by as Link fought this evil and I hated myself for it. I hated my utter uselessness, and I still could not forgive myself for letting my own country down… until something even more devastating happened...

My country was once again under attack, but it was not by another country nor even a single powerful evil. No… what attacked Hyrule this time was an infection. A dark plague that spread from one man to another. However, instead of making that man violently ill, the infection killed him immediately. While the plague was in fact very serious, the council and I dismissed it as something of a natural disaster. We have beaten famine, droughts, and disease multiple times before, and we felt that if we used the same methods of the past, then we could possibly combat this plague. But we were wrong about this particular one. Normally, humans that die stay dead, but those that were infected rose again.

Zombies… I hate the sound of that word now. Redeads were understandable, they were merely monsters with zombie like characteristics. Redeads were born zombies and when they attacked, they killed a man permanently. Those who infected, however, were not redeads, they were actual zombies, people who were officially deceased yet they still walked. If one of the infected were to attack you, one of two things would happen, you either died, or you became one of them.

I've seen it happen. My mother was bitten when her bodyguard became too negligent and careless. She became very ill, but when our best doctors examined her, they held high hopes.

"She will live," one of the doctors said, "And she will be still fit to rule."

The doctor was half right. She did live, but she damn well wasn't fit to rule. The pupils in her eyes disappeared, her walk became like that of an unbalanced infant, her speech became nothing but unintelligible moans, and her body smelt like that of a rotting corpse. My mother lived to become a zombie. Of course I denied it until the very end, when my own father beheaded her because she came close to infecting me.

Within three weeks, the zombie infection grew out of hand and spread throughout most of the kingdom. Hyrule Castle Town, once a prosperous city filled with laughter and joy, became a breeding ground for those… _things. _Not even my knights and soldiers could hold them off, for they were often killed an infected themselves. Even Link's whereabouts are unknown, and I fear for the worst.

But I refuse to be useless like I was in the Twilight Incident! I refuse to sit by and watch my country rot! I refuse to die! That's why there are four of us left. We WILL find out what happened, and we WILL find a cure… If only we could get out of this city first…

* * *

**ZELDA**

Princess of Hyrule

The leader

* * *

**TELMA**

Bar Owner

The Muscle

* * *

**AGITHA**

Bug Collector

The Little Smart One

* * *

**ILIA**

Waitress and Former Country Girl

The One That Keeps Them All Together

* * *

We may each come from different parts of Hyrule, as well as totally different social classes, but we knew that one thing was for sure: If we didn't stick together, we were going to be literally eaten alive...

* * *

End of Introduction


	2. Survivor

**Twilight Zombies: Escape From Castle Town

* * *

**

**1: Survivor~

* * *

**

"Quick! Get to the Malo Mart!" I ordered wearily as we ran through the streets.

"Uuuuuuuuh…"

"TELMA!" I called, "Don't lag behind! If they all catch up to us, we won't survive!"

"Uuuuuuhhh… uuuuuuhhh…"

"ILIA! Keep the door open! We are almost there!"

It is a Monday night. I want to say that it is around eight o'clock at night, but to tell the truth, I have no idea. It could be nine or ten as far as I really know, but in the end it really doesn't matter what time it is.

We are still in Castle Town, and the city is still infested with what you would call zombies and I don't expect them to be leaving anytime soon either. Me and my comrades', Telma, Ilia, and Agitha's current goal was to try and find a decent shelter. Of course it wouldn't last very long, but it would be something that could keep us safe from the zombies for at least a few hours.

"MISS ZELDA!" Agitha shouted from within the Malo Mart, "Hurry up! Me and Koji are in already!"

"I'm trying to hold out for Telma!" I responded, "She is still fighting off the zombies!"

"Uuuuuuuuhhhh! UUUUHHHH!"

Not only had we found that shelter, we had also found another survivor. His name was Koji. He was a very young Zora who simply came to town to sight-see. A few days ago was the first time he ever stepped foot in the city and he hasn't stepped out since. At this point it didn't matter what age you were or what you have done in the past; if you were a survivor, we needed to take care of each other. This little Zora was no exception.

"RRRUUAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"EEEK!" I squealed like this once I finally noticed the one zombie that was sneaking up on me.

It was a stupid mistake that shouldn't have happened, but was so preoccupied with everyone else that I failed to pay attention to my own surroundings. The shock caused me to drop my rapier, (another careless mistake) leaving me open to being eaten alive by what used to be a Hylian soldier. My thoughts became clouded with fear as the still armored zombie lunged for my throat; my heart pounded even faster as I grabbed its arms in an attempt to stop the attack. What didn't happen was the cliché idea of my life flashing before my eyes. I guess that stops happening when your life is constantly in danger.

**SMASH!**

The only thing that saved me that time was a brick that suddenly collided with the zombie's skull. Still a little shaken, I looked in the direction that the brick came from to discover that it was Telma, the bar owner, that saved me. She finally got away from the swarm of zombies that were chasing us, and when she saw the zombie soldier attacking me, the first thing she did was pick up a nearby brick and hurl it at the walking corpse's head.

I was so glad she knew how to throw, because had I been the one to have to throw the brick, it would have either landed a few inches away, or I would have accidentally killed my teammate. Combat training aside, I was not the athletic type.

I attempted to thank Telma, but she paid no attention to me. She simply ran right past me and into the Malo Mart. I didn't blame her, after all I was being foolish and wasting time while a group of the infected inched right for us. So I grabbed my dropped rapier off of the ground and sprinted to the building myself, not even checking to see if the zombie that attacked me was still alive or not.

"Ilia, close the door!" I shouted as soon as I was inside the store.

The Ordonian girl did just that, pulling it as tight as possible and locking it behind her. Me, Telma, and Agitha reinforced the door by barricading it with whatever we could find. This included tables, chairs, paintings, and basically anything that wasn't nailed to the ground.

"Don't forget the windows," Telma said as she looked for more things to block the door with, "Remember what happened last time."

"I don't want to remember!" Agitha added, "I was almost bitten when those freaks came through the windows!"

"That's exactly why I want you to barricade the windows also! We don't want anything like that happening again!"

Ilia said nothing. She was too busy looking after Koji, the Zora boy, who was just barely alive. I knew nothing about tending to the health of others, so I could do nothing but watch.

"There." Telma said, once she finished sealing up the store, "That should hold them for a while."

"But how are we going to get out?" Agitha asked, "If we trapped ourselves in here, the zombies are going to come in and eat us anyway!"

It was a good question. I never thought to check and see whether or not the place had a back door. I couldn't help but beat myself up about it; I'm the princess of Hyrule, yet I can't seem to lead a small group of women correctly in a crisis.

"The building has a back door," Ilia answered, giving me a bit of relief, "It's in the basement, and it leads to an empty back alley. I don't believe we have to block it. I think we're safe for now."

Telma added the last comment: "Besides, just like the little girl said, it wouldn't be a smart idea to trap ourselves within the building."

I was as relieved as a woman in a city filled with zombies could get. We needed this little moment, it allowed us to rest a little and gain our strength. Finding this building also gave us the slim chance that we would be able to find and eat food; sleep was out of the question however. Not that any of us could sleep if we tried; when you live in a nightmare, you cannot escape into the dream world without having another one.

"I know I asked this question before, Princess Zelda, but are you sure that this is not some sort of evil magic?" Telma asked, hoping for an easy explanation.

"No, it's not magic," I answered bluntly, "If it was magic, then I could have probably overturned the spell myself. This seems to be a natural infection. Something is turning the citizens into zombies from a biological standpoint."

Telma frowned. I told her the exact same thing three times before, but she just wouldn't get it in her head. The stress must be killing her. I guess she is only asking because she desperately hopes for a simple solution to the problem… not that magic would have made it any simpler.

Ilia has been mostly quiet about the entire ordeal. She just recently moved to castle town a few months ago, and got an apartment with Telma's help. She has been working at a restaurant as a waitress to make end's meet, and she says that she was happy with her job until the infestation. I actually bonded with her the most, because she was best friends with the hero Link.

Agitha, however, was calmer and more content than any of us. I kind of have the feeling that she actually enjoys this. I would call her foolish for it, but she was but a child around the age of fourteen or fifteen, and she probably has much less to be sacred about than the rest of us. She is far from dead weight however, Agitha helped us in multiple sticky situations.

"OW! Owww it hurts!" said the Zora boy as he grabbed his arm.

Ilia moved his arm to examine what was bothering the boy so much, and when she saw it, her eyes sunk to the ground. She didn't need to explain anything to us, we already knew the problem.

"He's been bitten huh?" Telma was the first to ask.

She nodded, confirming the question to all of us.

"How old are you Koji?" Ilia then suddenly asked the boy.

"I'm… six."

"Shit!" I said under my breath. I never was the one to swear, because I find it tasteless and ignorant. But I couldn't hold my emotions to myself. We all knew what happens when you get bitten. We all knew what we would eventually have to do.

"It'll be alright!" Agitha said, "We're going to fix you up, and you're going to be all better!"

The girl was a liar. She did anything to cheer up the mood, but the moment was only growing more grim.

"Where are your parents?" Ilia asked the Zora, ignoring Agitha's comment.

"I…I don't know!" Koji began to shed tears, "I lost them! I think they got killed!"

The Zora boy began bawling as the tears flowed down his blue cheeks, and the zombies outside were beginning to grow more and more agitated. I suggested that we went down to the basement so that the infected wouldn't hear us, and everyone agreed and moved down.

The basement of Malo Mart was a small storage room that carried boxes filled with multiple goods. It was a dark and gloomy room that felt like a prison of sorts, but that may have been because of the current atmosphere. In a sense, we really were prisoners, trapped in a room waiting for our lives to end. And on the outside of our cells were the undead guards, waiting to destroy us themselves if we ever attempted to escape.

"Lay the boy on the table," Telma suggested to Ilia, as she walked down the stairs carrying Koji.

The Ordonian did just that and quieted the boy from his loud crying. Telma then motioned for the four of us to come to a small corner, away from the Zora's ears. We knew the conversation that was going to happen, and we didn't want to hear it. It was still necessary however, and we huddled up to have our small meeting.

Telma began first, "The boy has been bitten. He has to go."

Agitha responded immediately with the most emotion, "But he is so young! He has everything ahead of him!"

"No, he doesn't! He's been bitten, it's over for him!"

"Nooooooo!"

Agitha's eyes began to well tears. She may have been the calmest in the entire zombie situation, but the girl was ironically the most emotional one of us.

"I can't do it," Ilia said dryly, "He reminds me too much of Prince Ralis."

"He is King Ralis now," I corrected, not that the situation called for it.

"Still, he was exactly like Koji. All alone in Castle Town, he was so close to his own death, but… Link came and…"

"Link is not here, and he is not coming," Telma quickly added. It was as though she wanted to shatter way little hope we may have had, "And there is no way to save this child… I'm sorry."

We all turned to look at Koji simultaneously. The boy sat on the table quietly and stared into space as he clutched his arm. He then made a quick sigh and looked right back at us… at me. He seemed to sense my tension, for when we locked eyes he made the brightest smile. A smile that only a small child could make.

I smiled back and quickly turned away. I was actually ready to get back to our little meeting. I didn't want the same emotional connection with the child that Ilia and Agitha had.

"Princess Zelda…" the boy began to speak.

I had no choice but to turn back to him and listen to what he had to say. Once again I caught a glimpse of his soft blue eyes. They were big, bright, and they sparkled from every angle. The very air around him seemed pure, and untainted from the darkness of the world, and his very presence brought a bit of pleasure to the group. Koji was the total opposite of every zombie that walked outside.

"Yes?" I answered him, in a soft tone.

"Our king has always spoke fondly of you. He said that you were a nice and beautiful woman. I think he was right. I am so glad that I got the chance to meet you! My mom and dad would have thought that this was so cool…"

I smiled weakly and replied to him with a "Thank you." I would have said more, but my eyes began to tear up. I tried to avoid it, I tried as much as I could, but I failed. His words hit me. It wasn't the flattery, I got that often, but it was the fact that he still spoke with the innocence of a child. It seemed as though he spoke with the belief that he was going to have a long and bright future. I don't know whether I pitied him, or whether I admired him, but one thing that was for sure, was that I couldn't ever view him as less than a great person and somebody's loving child.

It was my mother's situation all over again. I knew what I needed to do, but I don't know if I could ever go through with it. This child had the future, but he had been bitten by a damn zombie. Now we had no choice, we had to kill him…

* * *

End of Chapter 1


End file.
